


Airborne Ranger Infantry

by Daughter_of_destroya



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_destroya/pseuds/Daughter_of_destroya
Summary: It's a song fic for the song airborne  ranger infantry
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 2





	Airborne Ranger Infantry

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write this so here it is hope its good

Clark's dad klaus has always been her favorite person so when he left to be deployed in Vietnam. She was devastated to say the least, now twenty years later , at twenty- eight years old shes up on stage singing a song she wrote for her dad. She says "this song is for my daddy...I love you and you'll always be my hero" klaus smiles up at his and Diego's daughter as she starts singing 

"My daddy was a soldier in a foreign war  
But he doesn't like to talk about it any more  
He kept a picture of my papa right by his heart  
He'd give it one last look before the fighting would start  
He said all I ask is that you don't forget  
Cause the wars not over when the fighting ends

There's a part of me that will always be  
Just a boy in a hole with an M-16  
Airborne ranger infantry

I left my best friend lying in a pool of blood  
While I crawled away through the brush and mud  
If I could choose to go back again  
I'd die lying there next to him  
I still see his face when I close my eyes  
As I won't forget his sacrifice

There's a part of me that will always be  
Just a boy in a hole with an M-16  
Airborne ranger infantry

I didn't do it for the money didn't do it for fame  
I didn't do it so the world would remember my name  
I did it for my family and my country,  
And my brothers who died right next to me.

And all we ask is that you don't forget  
Cause the wars not over when the fighting ends  
There's a part of us that will always be  
Just boys in a hole with our M-16s

Honoring souls and memories  
Airborne ranger infantry"   
She stops singing and has tears in her eyes as her dad walks onto stage and hugs her tightly whispering into her ear "you'll always be my little girl, thank you for this sweetie" Clarke chuckles and says to him "I'm gonna join the infantry" He sighs and smiles at her as they pull away saying "whatever feels comfortable babygirl.....I promise I'll be here when you get back" clarke smiles at her dad 

The end


End file.
